


Lone Star, where are you now?

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [12]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, The Bill
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her escort took her through the immigration back channels, used for high-level diplomats and MI6 officers leaving the country on assignment.  Spoilers for 3.6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Star, where are you now?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to think logically about why Gina got this assignment. It won't help. Title from a song sung by Norah Jones.
> 
> L is for loner.

She looked back at Danny, trying to memorise his face. Her final link with home was his face, in the cold, bare visitors' room, watching her walk away.

She had a police escort to Heathrow, plain clothes, less about making sure she left or protecting her, than about someone being with her to make the arrangements, steer her through the formalities, do all the little things that the shock of what was happening had left Zoe unable to do.

Her escort took her through the immigration back channels, used for high-level diplomats and MI6 officers leaving the country on assignment. The policewoman looked at Zoe's new passport. 'They gave you my name,' she said, and Zoe noticed her properly for the first time. 'My first name, in any case, and I'm sure that wasn't intentional.'

'Your name is Gina?'

Gina nodded. 'Let's get you on the plane.'

At the gate, Gina held Zoe back for a moment. 'I can't imagine this is going to be easy,' she said. 'Treat it as a long-term legend.'

'Very long-term,' said Zoe, her voice and expression flat.

Gina put her hands on Zoe's shoulders and looked her in the eye. It was a strong look, one that brooked no resistance.

'You'll survive. You have so far.'

As Zoe walked into the airbridge, she looked back. Gina was still there, even though her job was over. Instead of Danny, Zoe's last thought of England was Gina.


End file.
